Ringer
by BIFF1
Summary: Mac gets roped into helping win an assassin game between the Thetas and the Pi Sigs. She needs the money and it just so happens that she happens to be pretty handy with a gun. It's hard not to notice when she's slicing through the targets like nothing. Dick's on a mission to win the game himself, the big bedroom is at stake. He's just surprised that Mac is the Ringer to worry about
1. Mac

**Assassin**

* * *

She hadn't held a gun in months, almost a full year now. She'd been trying to quit it, they reminded her of _him_, the gun powder smell, the weight of it in her hands, even this mostly plastic contraption was getting to be too much for her. She could feel the bile rise up in her throat as her fingers wrapped around it's pretty pink handle.

_If it would make you feel better I can paint little pink flowers on it_

She shook her head violently to rid herself of _his_ voice and took the offered manilla envelope. It had Cindy MacKenzie on the front of it in looping metallic grey, whoever had done it had dotted the i's with little hearts.

She was sure she was going to be sick now.

Veronica owed her so much for this one.

Wrapped up in a Zeta Theta Beta white and pink jumper her hair pushed away from her face with a headband that had a _god damned _ribbon on it. These kind of things seemed to suit Veronica just fine, like she was with an old friend and even from across the quad she can see Veronica in similar attire looking much more comfortable and smiling brightly at some Pi Sigma thug.

Mac slipped to the side of the gathering and pulled the information from her folder.

**Adam McCray**

**has a thing for damsels in distress**

**hockey team**

**Kineisiology major**

**Ohio**

She studied the photo cringing at the idea that one of the boys in the crowd was now looking at a picture of her. What did it say for her weakness? Rich sociopaths?

Somewhere out there she was defined by four lines and she could only imagine what it said.

**Cindy Mackenzie**

**has a thing for emotionally disturbed smartass'**

**vegan**

**Computer Science major**

**California**

She put the photo back into the envelope and scanned the crowd.

What luck Adam McCray was on the edge of the crowd looking at his targets picture. She started towards him, loading the gun with the ease that hours at the gun range had given her and considered her best course of action. If the knight in shinning hockey helmet was really what the neat writing on the back of the photo suggested this could be as easy as faking a trip in front of him sending some bright pink paint into his chest and taking the boys target and moving on.

Maybe if she got lucky someone would shoot her before she even had to pull the trigger, take her out before she took someone else out...but she did need the money for new hardware.

Before she could decide to bail on this whole stupid thing she had brushed Adam McCray's shoulder and dropped to the ground, dropping her envelope in front of him for good measure.

"Oh my god I'm _so sorry_," She looked up at her target, widened her eyes, making them wet, pulling her lips into her mouth and cringing slightly, "I'm such a klutz." She reaches out for her envelope as Adam drops to a knee to help her sort her things, "Kelly is so right no ones_ ever_ going to ask me to the social with me falling all over the place." She takes a deep shaking breath and Adam is shaking his head in disagreement.

"No way, someone will totally ask you." He tells her his eyes bright as he hands her the paperwork she had intentionally dropped. She's pretty sure the _someone_ in question is him, and he's cute enough but obviously incredibly gullible and she's never been into sweet but slow. She likes them quick and apparently a little mean, maybe that's what it says on the back of her picture.

A horn blasts and people start scurrying away from the quad.

The game has officially begun.

"That's so sweet of you." She tells him her voice darkening and his bright eyes get wide but she's shot him in the chest before he has a chance to say anything, with sagging shoulders he hands her his envelope as well.

"You don't give a fuck about the social do you?" Did this boy honestly still want to go with her? She wasn't the damsel he thought she was, why was he still talking to her?

"No, sorry, but you're a good sport Adam."

She starts to leave eyes sweeping the field for a shooter but it's clean so far.

"Cindy?" He calls out.

"Mac." She yells back correcting him but doesn't turn to see what he wants just pulls out his target.

**Mary-lou Geddy.**

**once gave a dude a handy for Coldplay tickets**

**débutante points**

**English major**

**South Carolina**

The writing on this picture was different, she assumed some pi sig had written on all the girls pictures not realising that a Theta would eventually end up looking at this once they'd taken out their target.

At least the comment on Adam's photo hadn't been obscene.

She turned the photo around, yeah the blonde kinda looked like she'd give some guy a happy ending for coldplay tickets. She couldn't unsee it. Christ the southern belle was probably a sweet thing, who took care of sick animals or something, she could be the next mother Teresa and all she would ever see is a chick who'd given a handy to some stranger to see Chris Martin dance around a stage.

She had this horrible feeling that the seats probably ended up being terrible.

Poor Mary-lou.

She made her way off campus where she was supposed to met Veronica at Java the hut to go over strategy, apparently she needed the money too.

* * *

**A/N: **A little gift from the cleaning out my stuff.


	2. Dick

**Dick**

* * *

He has a lot riding on this game. The big bedroom and a presidency bid. Chip is very invested in the outcome of the game. He didn't ask why. He likes Chip but he could be a little...slimy at times and he seemed to have some sort of side bet going with the head of Theta.

Dana (virgin double points)

She was quest gold and he's positive that her _virtue_ is on the line because she called in ringers.

So Chip had called in him. The only one in the house who had shot something other than a pixelized zombie.

His job was simple. Or at least he thought it was simple until McCray wandered into the room, bright pink splattered across his chest.

"You know the _ringers_ right?" He asks an odd flush across his face.

Exertion probably...unless he'd been femme fatale'd by Ronnie.

"Yeah I went to school with them. Why? Who shot you?"

McCray isn't paying any attention to him thou, he's busy searching his pockets for something.

Dick watches the boy carefully, he looks kind of dazed.

He comes out with a piece of paper and a pen and writes his number on it.

"Can you give this to her?"

"Dude you do not want to deal with Ronnie, trust me she's nothing but trouble man. I know she's got that perky blonde thing going for her but trust me."

Adam is shaking his head, "Mac."

Dick looks up at him with wide eyes, Mac? No way. She did this? She not only got the first kill but she made such an impression that a frat brother wanted her to call him? Like he'd stare at his phone waiting for her to call?

"You're sure?"

Mac was a stupid veggie loving pacifist what was she doing currently winning an Assassination game? The only gun she's probably ever touched was a light gun on like Time crisis or something waiting for her movie to start.

Adams face gets kind of soft, "Her envelope said Cindy, she told me it was Mac."

"Brunette? Bout this tall?"

He nods, "can you find out if she wants to go to the social? I'm going to have a shower." He pulls the paint soaked shirt away from his body and he just nods silently.

What was with his brothers having a thing for Mac?

He looks down at the crumpled paper in his hand and tosses it into the garbage before he leaves the house. If Mac is so good he has to cut through his targets to get to her before she gets him. So much for his weed out the weak plan.

It had been such a good plan too. He's sad to see it go but the idea of nailing Mac has its own appeal...with paint! With his gun not his...

He goes to a surprisingly happy far too vivid and shockingly detailed place as he walks across Greek row without fear. He shakes himself out of it when a voice yells down the street.

"Mary-lou!"

He looks down the street. Mac. Standing a couple of feet from him with her stance wide and her gun up. He looks down the other way and can see Mary-lou (southern belle points), no way she can make that shot.

Mary-lou turns and it's all the confirmation Mac needs. She shoots.

Once.

And the pink splatters across the fluffy white sweater she's wearing and a string of regional southern swearing fly's from her mouth.

His mouth however is hanging open. His eyes follow Mac as she walks down the street.

Right past him.

She has the balls to look up at him as she walks by and blow on the muzzle.

"Saucy..." His voice is all wrong, it's almost like he wants to claim her points or something. The word however brings a blush to her face that he finds he kind of likes.

Seriously when did Ghost world get hot? Surely he would have noticed...maybe he had noticed...in the back of his mind, his little sex daydream about her had been surprisingly detailed.

"Fuck." He hisses as she claims Mary-lous target.

He makes his way quickly across campus to the cheer practice to put some pretty blue paint all over Bethany's uniform.


	3. Pretend Press

**Pretend Press**

* * *

She opens her new folder and is a little disappointed to not see Dicks face.

She wonders what it says on his picture.

**Dick Casablancas**

**Surfing and easy women**

**Business**

**California**

He was in business right?

But then again some Theta wrote it, it probably was more detailed, god she hoped he'd done something embarrassing that they put on the back of his picture,

**Dick Casablancas**

**Married for two days in Vegas**

**Business?**

**California**

She hoped it said that in this stupid girlie looping handwriting with the i's dotted with hearts.

**Bandit**

**Tequila and smart girls**

**Pre-med **

**Kansas**

Pre-med?

From everything she'd heard about _Bandit_ she'd rather take a knife to herself than let him anywhere near her. She'd seem him at a couple parties before, he had that too rich for this air to him, an I'm too rich to care about what i'm doing entitlement and she was absolutely positive that he didn't give a fuck about being a doctor.

Not that it really mattered she was pretty sure she could totally pull off tequila and smart girls so there was that at least.

"Who did you get?" Veronica asks excitedly and reaches out for her envelope.

She stuffs Bandit's picture back in and hands it to her. Sitting down at the table, setting her pink plastic gun on the tabletop next to the no doubt irished coffee Veronica had gotten for her.

"There are two other photos in here Mac." She observes with a look of confusion on her face.

"There are." She's not sure why Veronica is so surprised. She had to have done research first to see which of the few girlfriends she had would best suit her needs.

She had to know about the gun range membership hiding behind her blockbuster card.

Then again maybe Veronica just thought she'd needed the money most.

"Did you kill these people already?"

"Mary-lou was on the way." she shrugs like it isn't a big deal. Like she hadn't popped her one from almost a block away, with an audience.

"And Adam?" She asks flashing his picture.

She leans over and flips his picture over so Veronica can read his weakness.

"What did you do? Trip and spill your papers all over?"

"Ya." She looks down at the tabletop she may actually feel a little bad about Adam. He had been nice and sweet.

"What's the matter?"

"He basically asked me to the social."

"What social?"

She shrugs, "I don't know it's the greek system I figured there must be a social coming up, and apparently there is, but I don't have to worry because someone would totally ask me."

Veronica bursts out laughing and she can feel the blood rush to her face.

"Oh god that's priceless. I bet he asked Dick what your favourite colour was and everything."

If Adam had said anything to Dick it hadn't made an impression on him. Her shot however seemed to.

Not that she could blame him as far as he knew, as far as anyone but the a few people at the gun range and a certain _dead_ boyfriend knew she'd never picked up a gun in her life.

"So who did you get?"

"Some boy named Freddie whose got football practice in about twenty and a weakness for talking about himself." Veronica pulls her camera and a notepad out of her bag.

"So your going to pretend your the press?"

"Course I am." She pulls a black wig out of her bag as well and it's smart, Chip has a hate on for Veronica so the moment he found out she was a _ringer_ he probably showed every player her picture, "I _had_ been worried about how you were doing but if I'd known you were such a commando I wouldn't have bothered." She smiles brightly at her and with a rushed goodbye leaves to find her self absorbed target.

If she knew _why_ she was such a commando maybe she'd still be worried.

She picks her gun up off the table, its too light and feels wrong in her hands maybe she'd tape some batteries to it or something.

_Sweet little Cindy's a sharpshooter. Who knew._

She bites the inside of her mouth to make his voice go away. The worst parts are when she can feel his hands on hers as she aims. Actually the worst part is it isn't always that she feels him on her _hands_.

He had loved the fact that she could shoot. She'd played it off as beginners luck and years of duck hunt but he had none of it. He'd told her she had a natural talent and then he'd gotten all the way to the up till then completely foreign third base, pressing her against the booth. She should have known then that something was wrong with her perfect sweet, smart boyfriend but she'd just been glad to see third.

He would have been proud of her and it turned her stomach. Her Mary-lou shot had been good it was something to be proud of and from the look of Dicks face he agreed.

She flops down onto the table and wishes this was over. Maybe she would just go to the quad and wait for someone to shoot her. Sure she needed the money but she didn't think she could stand the memories of Cassidy flooding to the foreground much longer.


	4. Not a good sport

**Not a good sport**

* * *

Dick sat in the bleachers and watched the cheerleaders practice. It wasn't exactly a new thing for him, he used to watch them practice in high school with Logan and Duncan.

Madison had been on the squad it wasn't as creepy as it sounded. Plus sometimes she'd let her fuck her right after. When she was still puffing for breath and in her uniform.

He checks the picture again. There's no reason to give all those other pretty, short, little outfits a new dye job.

**Bethany Tyler**

**Loves wearing her uniform**

**Cheerleader**

**Undeclared**

**Washington**

He waits until she dismounts even he's not stupid enough to cause cute little Bethany Tyler physical harm when she's at the top of the pyramid. Not when the writing on the back of her photo leads him to believe that she'd probably let him fuck her in that outfit.

Which if he times it right is worth an extra couple of points.

He lines up his shot and hits her in the leg.

He just couldn't bring himself to make a mess of her uniform.

At least not with paint.

He hops over the railing and snags the envelope with Bethany's name on it off the bench.

"I'll just be taking this. Keep up the good work girls." He smiles brightly at the tangle of girls on the field and at the blue running down the girls toned leg.

He walks right off the field pulling out the picture of Chad Logan he almost misses the fact that Freddie was talking animatedly with Veronica on the sidelines.

_Veronica!_

"Freddie run!" He yells at him but he just looks up at him questioningly and waves the warning away.

However the moment he turns back to the interview she has her pink gun in his chest.

She shoots and smiles and he can't believe that idiot was dumb enough not to notice that it was Veronica black hair aside.

She leans back against the wall of the stadium and takes off the wig as Freddie sulks away to get her his folder.

She nods at him smiling, she thinks she's going to win. Normally he wouldn't even worry about it the entire frat was gunning for Veronica...but he'd seen Mac shoot and it had shaken his confidence...it had done other things to other parts of him but he wasn't going to go in to that now. He had a brother to kill...

Okay he was immediately stopping calling them that, at least until the game was over because it makes him feel sick to his stomach.

Cass would have loved this thou.

He'd always been the better shot.

He headed to the main quad. Chad should be leaving bio with Bandit right about now.

* * *

The quad is in the exact kind of chaos that he had sweet talked the Dean of students into thinking wouldn't happen.

_So much for that_

_Didn't they know how hard it had been to sweet talk that bitch? He had to have _tea_ for fuck sakes_

He was going to kill whoever was causing this mess target or not.

There's paint everywhere, and people where running every which way trying to get out of the line of fire

the air was filled with screams and swearing and the sound of paint balls bursting on apparently everything but there intended mark.

Checking to make sure his gun is loaded he steps out into the battlefield that is the central quad.

He gets halfway across the quad when he finds out what's wrong.

Mac.

She's standing behind a statue, her back pressed against it, her gun up and peaking around the large brass and concrete thing to the steps of the McGuinness building. He watches as she bites her lip before she pops around and lets off a shot.

Bright pink splatters onto Bandit's leg. There is already a blast of pink across his chest, he's out of the game and he's still shooting at her.

_that tool._

he'd put money on the fact that Mac had hit him first and fairly and without an ounce of effort.

Bandit wasn't really known for being a good sport.

He rushes across the blue stained grass and manages to get behind the statue without getting hit, he presses his body against hers, pushing her into the statue.

She's looking up at him with wide eyes, her chest heaving pushing into him, "What are you doing?" She hisses.

"Trying not to get paint on my clothes?" he offers but when he looks down at her he wishes he hadn't, she all flushed skin and wet mouth and dark eyes like maybe she wouldn't be so upset if he did take her points. The thought speeds up his heart and his lungs blast into overdrive.

"I hit him first but he won't give me his envelope." she tells him honestly and she has her hands on his chest, one has the gun in it and he smirks at the fact that she's taped some batteries to the thing to give it better weight.

Which means that skill he'd seen was with a real gun and not some arcade light gun...

His body pushes into her of its own accord because the thought of that kind of skill with an actual weapon is getting him kind of hot.

Her skin flushes all over again and she stammers a little before she closes her mouth.

He peaks around the statue his lower body pressing roughly against her and somehow in the hailstorm of paint-balls he can still hear her breathing change.

Chad is next to Bandit, not a single pink mark on him. She's only shot at her target and judging by the lack of pink anywhere but on Bandit's clothing she's hit every time.

_Fuck she's good._

She reaches out and her fingers grip his shirt and pull him back behind cover, just as a paint-ball sails by where his head had been.

"thanks." he looks down at her and she has him pulled close and he wouldn't mind staying there all day if they weren't completely open from the back and he has a presidency bid to win and he'd gladly christen that corner bedroom with her. He pops back out and shoots and Chad has his blue paint all over his chest.

"Don't be an asshole! Bandit, she got you fair and square." he yells out and the paint-balls stop.

"Fine." he hisses.

"Dick did you have my picture?" Chad asks as Dick moves away from the cover. He nods and Chad throws his envelope down on the steps, Bandit throws down his own and they both skulk off like they actually thought they were going to win.

Dick tries not to look at how blue the quad is now as he grabs the envelopes from the step.

When he turns Mac has her gun trained on him and her the other hand out waiting for her earned envelope.

"You shouldn't even be in this game Ghostworld."

"That's ridiculous, I've been a Theta since freshman year, if you don't believe me, check the Greek councils records." she smirks at him and makes a grabbing motion with her free hand.

He drops the envelope into her hand, "don't you dare go and get taken out of this game until I come for you." his voice is way darker than he expected it to be and her smirk drops and her eyes darken.

She lowers her gun.

"Funny," she tells him and there's a heat in her voice that makes his jeans uncomfortable, "I was going to say the same thing to you." She turns sharply and walks away from him like she has no fear and god it's hot.

_Come on Mac_

He hopes desperately for her picture to be inside this envelope and it immediately disappointed when it's not.


	5. First place

**First place**

* * *

Okay she may have a problem.

She looks back at the blue quad, Dick is walking in the other direction looking at his new target.

She may have been a little turned on by Dick pressing her into the statue. Okay a lot. A lot turned on.

If he had leaned down to kiss her she would have let him...she couldn't make herself lift up to his height to kiss him, something held her firm to the ground.

She looked down at the weighted gun in her hand and knew what it was.

She was not going to lose herself just because another Casablancas thought it was hot that she was a natural shot. She'd spent too much putting herself back together to let herself be a mess just because some stupid hot guy wanted her.

She wasn't about to be a name and a picture on a god damn whiteboard in the Pi Sig basement.

She pulls her target.

**Kimberly Smith-Barney**

**Do not engage! She will drink you under the table**

**Social Chair**

**Botany**** (plant science)**

**Illinois**

She smiled at the fact that whoever had written the description had to write what Botany was. Flipping the picture over she took in the face of the smiling red-head.

She liked her, but it was hard not to like someone who could drink the pi sig's under the table.

Too bad she wanted this over quickly so she's got to go down. Its near the end of the day most of the Theta's will be heading back toward Greek row.

She had an hour before it became a safe zone.

Kimberly is tall and its a gift from god because she's easy to spot. She lines up her shot and before the target even has a chance to step onto the street she's got pink water based paint across her shoulder. There's no challenge in it but she pushes the want for such a thing down deep.

She jogs over to Kim, "sorry." She smiles sheepishly at her and accepts the envelope.

"Its okay. I'm not a very good shot. You however..." She whistles impressed, "the Ringer right?"

She nods.

She's got a nice soft Irish accent and is kind. She really wishes these girls would all just be the _super blonde super bitches_ that TV had prepared her for.

Them being so nice makes her want to win for them and not for the promised prize.

"An ex showed me how to shoot." She concedes and can't believe she said that at all. She opens the envelope chewing on her lip, breath held.

_Come on Dick._

It's not Dick.

She let's the air out in disappointment.

"Who you gunning for?" Kimberly asks as they make their way back to the house, safe zone is now in effect until 9 the next day. If she wanted to kill any more targets she'd have to lure them away.

"Dick."

She answers honestly, seriously why does the truth keep slipping from her mouth? Is this that whole sisterhood shit?

"I hear he's a good shot."

"I know." She goes to the same gun range as him, he never take a down his targets when he's done. He never sees her and she thanks everything possible for that little miracle.

She enters the house, she and Veronica are sharing a room here as it's the safe house. It's all a little too much for her but Veronica promised that they'd be alone in the room and that they'd order take out all week.

"Hey Annie Oakley!" Veronicas arm drapes around her, "I heard there was a kerfuffle in the main quad."

"Yeah. Bandit wasn't the most gracious of targets." She tells her as they move to the main room where the wall is covered in the pictures of the two houses. She automatically searches out her own face, and Veronica's and then finally Dicks.

His photo isn't crossed out like all of her targets and she's pleased because she meant it. She wants to take him down. Rub that bright pink paint all over his smug face and in his pretty blonde hair and on his...

okay that probably wasn't sanitary...the paint was water-soluble right? Then it would probably be fine...not that she was into that kind of stuff.

Veronica makes an involuntary noise of distaste in the back of her throat and she knows without looking that Chip is in the room.

Chip and Dana the head of the Theta's are going through the scores and crossing out the 'dead' targets.

She's taken out four, depending on how everyone else did she could probably sweep the game by Wednesday.

She sits down at the back of the room next to Veronica and promptly zones out, her hand running along the muzzle of her gun, all she cares about is ending this game as soon as possible and making a right mess of Richard Casablancas. Junior. She didn't go in for congenial visits.

Her mind is a mess of Casablancas hands and paint and the smell of gunpowder.

"That's you." a heavy voice whispers into her ear and it pulls her violently away from memories of her dead boyfriend and she's not sure she's glad of it or not, her body is in this turned on limbo.

She blinks rapidly.

Veronica's pushing her up from her seat and the voice was Dick, who was lounging casually beside her. God how long had she been out of it. What the hell was happening? She stands up looking nervously around the room.

"Thank you Cindy, you are currently in first place with four kills." Dana smiles brightly and Chip beside her is scowling in a way that makes her positive she does _not_ want to know _why_ Veronica had been hired.

"Thanks." she smiles shyly and sits back down.

When she sits down Veronica leans in, "Is that _Adam?_" she points and it's so ridiculously obvious for someone who is literally licensed to be discreet.

She follows the point and Adam is near the middle of the room trying to catch her eye.

"Uh yeah." she looks away, "what should I do?" she whispers but Veronica's eyebrows raise.

"I don't think _Adam_ is going to be a problem." she motions with her eyes and at least this time she's discreet. Dick has stretched his arm across the back of her seat and it feels oddly like he's marking his territory.

She isn't some tree he can piss on.

She leans back in her chair and her shoulders press against his arm and pull his attention sharply to her.

"What are you doing?" she asks and he smirks at her and leans in close to say something but all there is, is breath against her skin because Chip calls him up to the front of the room and he pulls away from her but she thinks she can see disappointment in his eyes.

"What the hell is going on with that?" Veronica asks softly.

Mac shrugs, "I guess he thinks it's hot that I'm a good shot?"

Veronica drapes her arms around her, "I know I sure do." she smiles brightly and they try to suppress their laughter while Dick talks up at the front.

"...Remember that this is a _game_, if you are shot, fair and square, you give up your envelope, don't be an ass." he's looking pointedly at Bandit whose sulking in the corner, "If you are caught abusing the game, social privileges will be taken away." His voice is hard and authoritative and she's surprised.

"Did you know that Dick could sound like an adult?" She asks Veronica who bites her lip and shakes her head.

The rules are laid out again by Dick, who apparently holds some sort of seat in the frat house hierarchy that she didn't know about and then she and Veronica skip out of the meeting and hide out in the room provided for them by Dana for the rest of the night.

If Veronica wants to dig into the Dick thing, she is biding her time, probably trying to figure out the best way to ask if she wants to nail her dead boyfriends asshole of a brother.

Which suits her just fine because she's not all that sure what the answer is because she can't help but feel that he'd look absolutely gorgeous streaked with paint and panting for breath.


	6. Dibs

**Dibs (M-ish sort of?)**

* * *

He watches her and Veronica sneak out of the back of the meeting.

He's been having far too vivid daydreams of her all day and after the blue quad they've involved a surprising amount of paint, blue paint across her pale skin, chest heaving...mouth wet...body just begging for...oh shit focus!

_Do not get a boner._

_Don't you do it._

His teeth sink into his lip and he focuses on the parquet flooring as he finishes his talk on sportsmanship.

"If I find out someone isn't following the rules you can say goodbye to_ the social event of the season_." He tells them harshly and there's a murmur across the room because no pi has ever been banned from _sex quest_ before.

Everyone knows it's the social event of the year he doesn't think it necessary to be so blunt about it in front of so many points.

"You wanted this, you begged me to make it happen and I did so don't think I won't take away privileges." He steps away from the front of the room and sits down next to the empty seats in the back.

It's just as well that she's gone. He had no idea what he was going to say. He just knew that Adam's desperate attempts to get her attention twisted his gut.

He had meant to sit with Kimmy, the girls' social chair but Mac had just been sitting there quietly her fingers running along the muzzle of her weighted gun and her chest moving probably a little faster than it should have been and her face a little flushed and hadn't been able to stop himself.

He'd noticed the tiny little movements of her legs, the obvious need for friction and hoped to _god_ that she was thinking about him.

He had wanted her so badly pressed against her earlier, all body heat and hair and eyes and skill and_ fuck._

He needed to not be around all these people.

He left for the bathroom, second floor away from the prying ears of the Greek system to take matters into hand.

He's never really been into violence and dominant chicks before, not in fantasy land but the heat in her words and how straight she stood and how calm and skilled she was just did it for him.

_A lot._

His forehead resting against the mirror his eyes closed tight pulling on the vivid images he'd been able to create all day for her.

Her wet mouth and her paint stained skin and the roll of her body and that sound she'd make.

A sudden soft gasp.

_Yeah just like that._

"Oh my god I'm sorry."

His eyes snapped open and there she stood. Eyes wide staring at him, skin flushed, chest moving too fast, mouth wet.

He looked at her his lungs frozen.

_Say something, say something or put it back in your pants man._

"Close the door." He tells her firmly and he's impressed with how steady and dark the sound is when she's standing there in just a tank top and some little shorts with her toothbrush in hand.

She closes the door.

She's on the wrong side of it. She's standing in the bathroom with her back pressed against the door.

"Seriously?" He asks and _god please_ let her be serious. He watches her wet her lips and it's too slow, her tongue sweeping across her bottom lip slow and distracted.

Yeah she's staring at him and she doesn't even seem ashamed of it, which is kind of super hot.

Yeah he is totally for bold Mac.

"You just here to watch?" He asks and he can see her grip on the toothbrush get white knuckle.

She nods.

_She fucking nods!_

Fuck she's just going to watch.

Fuck there is something very hot about that.

He moves his hand but keeps his eyes on her _locked_ and when a moan is pulled from his mouth shortly afterwards she is spurred into movement.

The wrong movement as far as he's concerned because her toothbrush is on the floor and the door slammed closed and he's alone and on fire and god is he going to plough into her the second she is covered in his paint.

He finishes up, cleans up and considers stealing her toothbrush.

He just puts it on the counter and leaves.

All of Greek row is a safe zone until tomorrow and he had been planing on seducing his target to lure her out of the zone but he's kind of fucking beat.

God.

Her eyes on him..._fuck_...

"So you're friends with her then?" Adam falls into step with him as he makes his way back to the pi sig house.

"Sort of." He doesn't like lying to his brothers, he's never been a very at it anyway, Cassidy had always been able to call him out, but this lie was barely one at all. He has a something going on with Mac.

"Did you..." Adam falters and it's almost cute. Seriously he should learn how to do that cute fumbling thing on purpose. He'd do a lot better at sex quest that way.

Maybe he'd get Kyle talk to him about that (he was their drama student).

"Trust me Adam," He claps him on the back, "Mackie isn't the type of girl for you." He tells him darkly because apparently she's the type of girl for him, he had a feeling she might be when he'd felt her against him in the quad and he had no doubt when he'd seen her nod.

Sure she had split too quick to make anything of it but it had promise.

Kinky promise which he was_ all_ about.

"You're probably right..." Adam shrugs, disappointed but taking it way better than he'd expected for the teenage girl with a crush he'd been that afternoon, "Turner has dibs anyway." he tells him walking into the house, leaving Dick standing on the lawn looking up that house.

_Dibs?_ What the fuck was that? If dibs was a thing he totally had it. He'd had dibs since the ninth grade when she'd punched Madison in the face. Wow apparently he liked Mac violent. Where did he have to go to call dibs anyway? Where the_ fuck_ was Turner?


	7. Knots

**Knots**

* * *

Oh God what the _hell_ is she doing.

What the hell had she done?

Watching...

Who the hell did she think she was?

She'd just been kind of memorized by it.

The act not his equipment.

Although...

"You've been quiet everything okay?" Veronica asks sitting cross legged across from her on the bed, the last of a vegan pizza between them.

"Uh yeah...I was just thinking about getting my next target tonight."

_Lie_

You were thinking about sneaking into the pi sigma house and working out this itch with Dick! Bad bad girl.

"You really are good at this game." Veronica smiles at her and it feels a little sad, "thank you."

"Thank you?"

"For doing this..."

Oh god she didn't know and now she does. She probably did a recon trip into her bag while she was in the bathroom.

"You asked me too... I'm just being a good friend."

"So that means you're doing this out of the goodness of your heart and I can use your cut of the prize to buy that new telephoto lenses?"

"Don't even think about it." Mac tells her firmly standing from the bed and stepping into her sneakers.

"Where are you going?" She asks popping the last piece of pizza in her mouth, "its eleven o'clock."

"No wonder your a detective." She smirks, "so perceptive."

"Mac..." Veronica looks worried and she thinks it might be her kryptonite.

She sighs and puts her gun in the waist band of her shorts and pulls a Theta sweater over the obvious bulge.

"I'm going to meet Turner." Her target, "who had oh so conveniently offered to walk me back from my late lab."

"What late lab?"

"The one I made up in order to get him out of the safe zone?" She rolls her eyes and leaves. She has ten minutes or so to get to the computer sciences building to meet him.

* * *

She has to cross by the pi sigma house in order to get to the CS building in time.

Well she doesn't _have_ to but she does anyway.

"Where do you think you're going?" A dark voice asks and she's frozen because she'd know those cadences anywhere.

Dick steps out of the shadows of the porch and she watches as he walks towards her.

She looks frantically around but it doesn't seem like she's been caught by anyone other than Dick.

"I'm going to meet someone." She tells him firmly standing taller now that she's positive she isn't going to be ganged up on.

"Turner... I know he was pretty excited to be getting some _alone time with Cindi._" She's not sure how she knows but she could swear he said that with an I and not a Y like she was a vapid slut.

"I don't need to defend myself to you." She bites back but he's just smirking at her. His body way too close.

She watches his hand move to her, knuckles red, his fingers running along the low neck of her tank top. His hand slides down over her breast and she bites back a noise. She won't let him have that satisfaction.

His hand doesn't stay there long enough to do anything other than make himself known and she hates how disappointed she is. His hand hot and heavy slides down her stomach to her waist where his fingers dip low into the waist of her shorts.

He leans in, "Are you not wearing underwear? Naughty." But he makes no effort to find out for sure because his hand slides back along her hip towards her back.

His hand on her gun.

She looks at him wide eyed, he'd be checking for her gun?! God he should go into airport security. Every frustrated housewife in the country would thank him for it.

She however is kind of pissed.

Dicks hand drops from her but he's still leaned in close, "remember your _mine_." The darkness in his voice causes a need for friction that she just doesn't want to think too hard about, "you owe me a show by the way." He tells her standing to his full height.

"I..." She bites her lip. She doesn't want to let him get away with this. This making her hot for him and promising a_ later_, "if you win i'll give you more than that." She tells him darkly, her hands on his chest, she can feel his heart pounding franticly, can feel his breathing change and knows that he's not in control any more "of course if I win..." She smirks at him loving that he's holding his breath for her,"well..." Her fingers slide down his arms and run softly, slowly, barely touching along his wrists, "I'm _very _good with knots." She smiles and runs off to meet Turner.

She looks at her watch she's still got time to take down her target before he gives up and she misses her chance.

* * *

He's sitting on the step of the building looking at his phone when she gets there. He's a surprisingly slight framed _man_ for the Pi Sigma stock, but he'd had that standard overconfidence that boys got when they had no trouble with the ladies. She had smiled at him but didn't laugh at his jokes, she'd flipped her hair and batted eyelashes and had other plans later until his confidence had broken and he'd offered to walk her back from the plans she had made up.

She'd feel a little bad if it wasn't just so easy.

"Sorry I'm late." She tells him breathlessly.

He looks up at her and she almost trips over her own feet as she comes to a stop.

He has a black eye and looks kind of defeated. Which were new.

"Hi..." He stands up and she can see that his knuckles are red.

"Are you okay?" She asks and the good person in her wins out over the bad for the first time since she'd been weighed down by that pink plastic gun because she goes to him and picks up his hand to examine it.

He is carrying the tell tale signs of being in a fight.

But he's smiling at her?

"Why are you smiling? Doesn't it hurt?" She asks confused.

"I told him I wasn't your target. _I told him so_." He smiles and leans down to kiss her.

She dodges and jumps back and before he can even take a step she has her gun pointed at him and there's pink paint across his shirt.

His face drops and he rubs his bruised knuckles through his slightly matted hair.

"_God._ I'll never live this down. He was right. Why wouldn't he be right he knows you."

_Dick_

Of course.

"Did Dick do that to you?" She asks darkly. Turner just shrugs like it doesn't matter but its a noncommittal _yes, _it burns her that he'd do that.

He'd said _mine_ but that meant the game right? It was just the game and one good roll in the hay as her prize...right...

Right?

"Come on I'll walk you back to the house, my targets in my room." She wonders if he's always such a gracious loser or if it has something to do with Dicks threat.

_Both of them._

They are within view of Greek row when she takes his hand and walks close to him. She takes his arm and pulls it over her shoulders so she can get cover...closer! Closer.

Okay yeah she's been expecting some hubris to fall on her head actually.

"No ones going to shoot you." He tells her quietly.

She looks up at him wide eyed. So he knows that's what she's doing. Then why hasn't he moved yet?

"Why not? Its the game."

Turner smiles at her, "Dicks made it pretty clear that he's the only one who can touch you." But at this he pulls her tighter to his side making her stumble a little over his legs and laugh as he swoops in to keep her upright.

"Then what's going on here?" She can't help it her voice gets a little dark and she's sure her smirk has thrown him because he's just looking at her for a long moment, "Turner?"

"Oh yeah well obviously your touching me. That doesn't count." He tells her opening the door to the frat house.

"Oh if that's the case there's _lots_ of things I could do to you."

He loses the door handle at that and it swings open wide to show Dick.

Oh he thinks he can touch her like that and claim her like a piece of land and she's just going to sit there and wait for him to win her?

_Fuck. That._

She focuses all her attention of Turner, "where's your room?" She asks and her voice is dark and full of promises he has to know she isn't going to keep. Dick however makes a choking noise behind her.

He points upstairs and he leads her by the hand.

The entire house silent waiting for confirmation.

"I don't suppose you have any rope?" She asks hopefully not so loud as to be obvious but loud enough for Dick.

She closes the door hard and turns to Turner.

"Thanks." She tells him softly.

"So he's right then? You guys have a thing?"

She shrugs as he hands her her new target, "a something I guess." She crosses his room and turns on his stereo and she grabs his bed frame knocking it hard against the wall.

"If he asks...mention something vague about how skilled I am with knots." She tells him sliding his window open.

"Are you?"

"Am I what?" She asks with her legs outside of the house.

"Skilled with knots?"

She smiles at him, "very." She confirms and before he can say anything else she's on the grass at the side of the house and darting across to the Theta house.


	8. Text message incentives

**Text message incentives**

* * *

_Rope!_

_That bitch!_

He's watching Turners door and he's sure if he stares any harder at the wood it'll burst into flame.

God she's probably tying him up right now. Tying his hands to his bed frame with those knots she's apparently so good at.

Naked on top of him eyes dark, that damn smirk on her face.

_No._

_No._

He can't stand it.

He storms down the hall and throws the door open. She doesn't actually _like_ Turner he just _knows_ this is to punish him.

Turner turns to look at him as he stands what he hopes is imposingly in the door.

It takes a minute to take in the room.

She's not there in any state of dress and Turner is sitting at his desk doing what looks like econ homework. He looks at the bed and it's still made.

She's certainly not straddling Turner on the bed naked with rope in her hands at all.

"She left?"

"yeah." He points at the open window and Dick goes to it looking down at the drop to the ground.

"That bitch." He turns on his brother, "what did she say?"

"Basically she wanted you know she's _very_ skilled with knots."

God he wanted to know how skilled. It had to be all that camping she did with her family.

_God where can he get some rope?_

He grumbles something to Turner about not touching her and goes back to his room.

Looking longingly at the corner bedroom on his way.

On one hand he had the promise of Mac doing whatever she wanted to him, having her dominating over him held a kind of thrill he'd never felt before.

On the other hand he had a presidency bid riding on this game.

On the front lawn with her dark eyes on him and her hot hands ghosting across him she had promised him sex no matter the outcome.

So there was that but the idea of her with that wicked smirk on her face just absolutely did it for him.

_He wanted to lose._

God was that her plan?

Was she playing him?

_Yeah she absolutely was._

Just like she had played Adam and Turner. She was spending too much time with Nancy Drew. She'd taken to shifting herself into what the target wanted a little too well and he had this feeling that she wasn't any of the girls she was pretending to be.

He wasn't sure he cared as long as she played that game long enough to finish a couple of rounds with him.

He dropped onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling.

God Cassidy would have loved this Mac. This bold thing that heated the skin and occupied so much of his mind with her promises.

Oh god.

He _had_ loved this Mac.

He remembers him coming back from wherever with Mac and laughing and holding her close, her hair a mess and her skirt twisted around and Cassidy's face flushed to match hers.

Talking about how she was natural.

_God._ He'd put money on them being at the range.

_Since when did he have this in common with his psycho little brother?_

Ninth grade he supposes.

He just has to remember that she's playing him. Yeah well he's been playing girls for years.

A seasoned _fucking_ veteran.

He'd have her begging for him so badly she'd throw the game.

He'd plough his way through the game tomorrow and he'd be in first place. If he was in first she'd come for him.

He'd make her know what he was oh so very skilled at.

He also made a note to stop at a hardware store and get some rope. He'd bet she'd like that rough stuff best.

* * *

It was ten to nine and he'd never seen the house so empty. The place deserted and he knew why.

There was a picture of Mac on the fridge, Chip's handwriting across the top of the photo.

_Pi Sig enemy no.1_

He smirks taking a travel mug from above the fridge and fills it with some of the too strong coffee

He needs to be alert if he's going to move to first place by tonight.

He also has a test in something or other today. Something in a class he had with Logan. Whatever he was more interested in making Mac want to throw the game and throw herself into his bed.

He wondered if he got her out early if he'd be able to fuck her until the game was over?

He opens the front door and the street is deserted. He makes it to his car with no problems. He has to swing by the swimming pool to claim his target before he heads to class anyway.

He's parked outside the pool doors when his phone goes off.

It's a text message from an unknown number.

A picture.

It's a picture of a tabletop. There's a pink paint ball. The picture is close enough that he can see that some things written on the 'bullet'.

_Dick_.

Oh Mac.

Smirking he sticks his phone in his pants and takes a picture.

It certainly wasn't the first time he'd sent a picture of his junk to someone before but it had never felt this much like foreplay before. Like she might actually send something back.

Good girl Mackie being all bad the second that plastic gun hit her palm.

It was messy sure but he didn't mind it so much.

He rolls down his window and sets the barrel of his gun across his arm and lets the blue paint fly.

There's a squeal and then some very unladylike swearing before a red-head appears at his car window and throws an envelope at his face.

Seems the theta's have some sore losers of their own.

His next target was a brother, _Peter Ferris_.

_Fuck_ he'd be at his doctor-y lecture junk at the hospital until noon.

He could of course skip his morning class, and just shoot him down at the hospital. If he ended up at the police station again Logan would just bail him out.

His phone goes off again, probably Logan wondering where the hell he is.

It's Mac.

It's another picture.

he chokes on his coffee, because it's a pair of underwear, hanging off her sneaker, silky lacy black things, because what else would this Mac doppelgänger wear.

That's the bathroom in the Hull building. He could probably make it there pretty quick.

He's trying to think of the fastest way there when his phone buzzes again.

_Mac: If you're a good boy I'll give you a present..._

Oh she's got to be playing him, he'd like to think that she'd want to actually give him that kind of present, that when he gets back to his room tonight that she'll be sitting on his desk in just some heels her hands twisting around some of that rough rope but he knows it's not like that.

That isn't her end game.

But it's his.

_Dick: What are you wearing? __Show me._

He waits his hand gripping the steering wheel like he means to break it.

She's not going to send him anything.

She's going to chicken out...well _normal_ Mac would chicken out, but this Mac...well there was still hope that she'd send him an upskirt. If she thought it would distract him enough she might, because well he was _obviously_ her only real competition.

His phone goes off.

God it's a picture...

_Thank you lord _

He wouldn't mind losing some time to that...

_that bitch._

It's a picture of Mac all right but the only thing naughty about it is that there are two Theta's in the picture with her, bright pink paint across they're pep squad uniforms hugging Mac.

_Mac: double kill in the locker room. Good thing there are showers here, Misty and Ashley want me to help get them clean._

Oh that bitch, that super hot bitch.

He tosses his phone to the passenger seat and peels off towards the hospital.


	9. Altered Files

**Altered Files**

* * *

She's running down the hall zig zagging through the confused masses.

Bright blue paint splattering at her heels, thankfully they aren't a very good shot. She looks back at the Pi who apparently didn't get the message.

Didn't this ass hat know she belonged to Dick? Wasn't that supposed to mean she didn't have to worry about getting shot at until he came for her. Where the hell did all that brotherhood crap go huh?

She ducks into a classroom and shuts the door, locking it, she pulls her phone from her pocket and inspects the backs of her legs to see if she needs to give up Carl, her newest target.

She presses a number and waits for them to answer.

There isn't any blue on her. Thank god. What a let down that would be.

"Mac?" Dicks voice comes across the line confused and kind of excited.

"What the hell is with this _mine_ crap?"

She asks her voice sharp and venom as she pries open a window on the far side of the room.

"What are you talking about? Where are you?"

"Climbing out a god damn window is where I am."

The bastard is laughing at her. We'll see how funny he thinks it is when she's shooting him close range in the junk.

"Why are you climbing out a window?"

"Because one of your pi sigma dickheads has me trapped in a classroom? This doesn't count as being a good boy Dick." She hangs up angrily and dials another number.

Seriously she never should have worn a skirt for this but she honestly thought it would be smooth sailing until Dick got her target. In fact she'd made her own precautions to ensure that Dick would be hers.

_Mine_

She'd given Molly twenty bucks to miss class today so no one would take Dicks target from her. She didn't expect Molly to take Dick out. She had a little more faith in his skill than that.

"Hullo?" Molly's too chipper voice bursts across the line as she drops to the ground.

"Molly its Mac, deals off."

"Oh...but I was watching Labyrinth." She pouts.

"Okay after Labyrinth then." She folds looking both ways, back flat against the building.

No sign of what's his nuts. She pushes away from the wall and starts toward the English building. According to some computer work her boy is just about to leave a woman's lit class.

He's probably in it to score.

She's entering the building when her phone goes off again.

"What do you want?" She asks unhappily.

"I can't save you from them you know. Chip declared you public enemy number one."

"Well that's just fine because I'm not protecting you any more either." She tells him her voice a hiss of noise as she finds the right lecture hall.

With a quick peek in the window she can see Carl at the back and it looks like he's actually participating in the lecture...weird.

"You were doing what now?"

"Nothing." She tells him quickly, "I was doing nothing now go away I have a game to win. I hope you have a pain tolerance." She tells him darkly before hanging up.

She turns her phone off and waits for Carl.

It's the longest ten minutes of her life, but when Carl comes out of the room talking happily to a girl she wastes no time in marking him.

He looks up shocked, his eyes sweep across her and he looks ashamed, he steps away from the girl and hands her his target.

"How did you know where I was? Everyone thinks I have anthro right now."

So maybe he's not in the class to get ladies after all, he must have a bunch of sisters, "I looked at your school files." She smirks at him, "thanks Carl." She looks at the pretty blonde in the envelope and heads off to the cafeteria.

Seriously she needed a snack.

**Katie Green**

**Daddy Issues**

**Mary Poppins points**

**Drama**

**London**

Ugh there is a smilie face next to Daddy issues and now she can't stop thinking of if when she's being ploughed by some 'bad boy' if she says _father_ with her fancy British accent like a bbc period drama or if she says _daddy_ in cockney.

* * *

It's a fancy accent like she's in a production of a Jane Austin novel.

It just so happened that Katie also apparently really needed a snack.

"Bollocks." she grumbles, "You're the ringer right?"

"Yeah."

"How many have you 'killed' today?"

"You're my fourth."

"Fourth? Haven't you been to any of your classes?" She asks and she actually sounds concerned.

"It was a busy morning." she shrugs and accepts the envelope and grabs a power bar and heads to the only class she actually cares about today.

Professor Foster's lecture, _ethics and politics in network security._

He barely knew she existed and she wanted so badly for him to notice her work. She had so many things to say on the topic of ethics in the computer industry, she'd read all five of his incredibly dry books.

She turned her phone on to check if Veronica had left her any messages.

Veronica hadn't.

Dick however had apparently blown up her phone.

How was he ever going to take his targets out if he was so busy trying to get a rise out of her?

As far as she could tell he was the only real threat on the pi sigma team, she at least had Veronica weeding her way though the ranks.

Her eyes darting around the hall she listened to Dick's voice in her ear and tried not to remember the press of his body or the feel of his fingers against her skin.

_I stopped by the hardware store, I wonder if you're as good at untying knots as you are at tying them? I thought we could find out together after I win_

She is positive that her heart has sped up, it feels like she's not getting enough oxygen to her everything.

Did he actually get rope? Was she any good at untying knots? Did she even care? There was something dark in her that wanted to just find out where he was now and deal with all this build up now. But that was what he wanted wasn't it. He wanted her to beg for it, she just knew he did.

She wouldn't.

gritting her teeth she listened to message after message of Dick's hot dark voice in her ear whispering about what he had planned for her when he had won. She walked right by her lecture hall and right into the chest of Professor Foster as Dick promised what he could do with his tongue.

Startled she almost dropped everything in her arms, phone, laptop, gun.

"Aren't you in my class?" he asks and there's a very vague sense of recognition in his face that she wishes was stronger.

"Yes, I'm Mac...Cindy Mackenzie." she smiles nervously and tries to figure out if she's supposed to shake his hand.

Thankfully he makes no move to.

"The one with the altered files..." she bites her lip nervously, she had really hoped no one would notice. It's not like she had changed any grades or anything. She had just changed some personal data they had so that any correspondence went to a PO box she rented out instead of straight to her parents. She helped Veronica out way too much to not anticipate some disciplinary reports...things she had also done away with.

Cleanly she swears.

"I...I..."

He leans down and smirks at her, "It might be in your best interest to learn how to lie Miss. Mackenzie."

"Yes sir, I'll look into it." She follows him into the classroom.

"Are you a part of that ridiculous assassination game Miss Mackenzie."

"Yes sir."

"I didn't think you were in a sorority."

"If you look in my files, it clearly states that I've been a Theta since freshman year."

"I'm sure it does...are you winning at the very least?"He asks and she can't help but beam.

"Absolutely."

"Good. You may take a seat Mackenzie."

She takes her usual seat in the middle of the hall and feels a million times better about this class than she had just last week. Not only did he notice her but he seemed almost pleased with her deviance.

Maybe she should pull out Bad Mac more often, she is a couple of days away from apparently mind-blowing bone melting sex with Dick but Professor Foster knew she was alive! He might even ask to be her advisor.

_Best day ever._

After this lecture she'd kill her next target and drop her panties off at the frat house just to make Dick squirm, he had sounded awfully cocky in those messages. She'd look forward to that call, or maybe he'd try to get physical with her at tonight's tally?

One could hope.


	10. Good boy (M)

**Good Boy (M)**

* * *

He opens up his bedroom door and almost has a heart attack.

He pulls out his phone and brings up the picture of Macs underwear.

Yeah...

It's the same.

"Fuck..." He looks quickly around the room, checks behind the door and in the closet but is disappointed in the fact that she isn't there.

He wasn't a good enough boy for that kind of present he supposes.

It's not like he can stop the other guys from playing the game they begged him for. How is that his fault...he doubts he would have gotten a better present than this anyway.

She's playing him after all.

And god is it working.

He's been having trouble thinking straight because every train of thought seems to get permanently derailed at the Fuck Mac is hot station.

He looks down at the panties on his bed. Laid out with care. Like the exact position he found them in mattered to her. And maybe it did because it's somehow insanely easy to picture her in them sitting on the edge of his bed pulling him close.

He picks them up and all the blood rushes from his brain.

_Wet._

They are fucking damp.

God what was she trying to do to him. Kill him? She was wasn't she.

She hasn't responded to any of his messages and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He wanted to believe that he'd done an okay job at throwing her a little at building something up in her she had left him her underwear after all.

It was probably water...

The whole thing fabricated to get a rise out of him.

He hates it but he checks to see if its water.

"Fuck Cindy..."

_It's not water._

He locks his door and leaning against it undoes his pants.

The fabric is soft and rough and wet against his skin and has an easy time imagining that he's got her back pressed against a door, her skirt pushed up high her underwear just pushed aside in the rush.

The sound of his panting and bitten back gasps fill the room until his phone goes off.

_No._

_Later._

_Busy._

It's the ringtone he gave Mac.

He answers it and doesn't speak.

"You find my present then?" She asks and he can fucking hear the smirk in her tone like this is some sort of victory for her.

"Well?"

She says again and the word is hard and kind of angry and he changes pace to match her mood.

"Yes." The word is a sharp snap of sound because he's sure if he tried anything else it'd come out all moan because her voice in his ear as he jerks off is fucking magic.

"Good. I went to go give you that show you wanted but you weren't there..." Her voice slow and hot and god.

He knows it's a lie but her wet panties are wrapped around him anyway.

"I took care of things myself...you may want to change your sheets..." Her voice is this perfect breathy dark thing and his eyes go to his bed. Did she really...god she might have.

"Not fair." He huffs out.

"I know Dick." She says his name slow and it just fucking rips through him, "did you want some help? You are always saying I should find better things to do with that mouth of mine."

He can't help it but a moan pushes passed his throat and loses itself in the room and over the line.

She's going to make fun of him she's going to be cruel to him he just knows it.

But her breathing picks up and she's gasping.

Fuck what is she doing on the other end of this call._ Is she? Could she be? To the sounds of his panting and moans?_

She moans in his ear and he's fucking done. His head slams against the door and he drops the phone.

He slides slowly down the door until he's on the floor and grabs his phone.

"Mac?"

"Uh huh..." She gasps a little.

"If you come over I'll finish you off."

"Dick-" there is a blast of sound on the other end of the line and he can hear her swearing.

She doesn't answer him she just hangs up.

He could have sworn she was going to say yes.

* * *

He's loitering in the main hall of the Theta house waiting for Mac to make her appearance. He watches Veronica filter though the girls into the meeting room but Mac isn't with her.

_Thank god._

He's alone in the hall when she comes barreling down the stairs red in the face.

She swings around the banister and he snatches her up before the momentum can launch her into the meeting room. She slams into his chest and he picks her up. Moving the short distance to the front closet.

She barely makes a yelp before the door closes.

The door doesn't lock.

_Fuck._

"Dick?" She seems surprised. Who the fuck else would manhandle her into a closet? No seriously he wanted to know because he was going to put his fist through their skull.

He kisses her instead of answering.

Hard and her hands are grabbing onto his belt pulling him closer.

Her teeth bite into his lip and she uses the gasp of pain against him. Her tongue plunging into his mouth her hands pulling and pushing him closer.

She tastes of doctor pepper and her skin feels fucking amazing.

His hand drags up her leg pushing her skirt up out of the way.

He doesn't come into contact with any fabric.

_She's still not..._ His thumb moves hard against her skin, digging into were her leg meets more interesting parts of her body. There is no fabric just way too soft skin and her body pressing up against his touch.

She moans softly against his mouth and he wants to be in her so badly he can't stand it. He doesn't remember a time when he'd wanted anyone as much as he wants her.

Her mouth breaks from his and she's panting slightly the breath hitting him in soft puffs.

"What were you doing on the phone?" He asks darkly and she just smirks like he knows the answer already, "_bad girl_."

"You love it."

"Maybe." He leans down and attacks her neck with his mouth, tongue and lips and teeth against her soft hot skin, "I'd love it more if I was inside you." He whispers against her skin and enjoys the shiver it brings across her.

His hand moves up the inside of her thigh and he's sure that she's going to stop him any second.

Her hands are grabbing his shirt tightly.

One hand holding her hip the other slides a finger easily inside her.

She's soaked and tight and hot and her breath shutters against his neck her fingers twisting in his shirt.

"Dick..." His name is this all together too soft sound in her mouth. There's no rough edges to it, in fact all the dominance in her seems to just drain away and he's not even disappointed.

He slides another finger into her and she moans against his ear and the sound just makes him harder. He bites into the skin of her neck and it makes her wetter and a hand comes free of his shirt and slides down his body to his jeans.

_He's fucking shaking._

He wants her to touch him so badly. His hand gripping her waist slides around the back of her pressing her body against him. He wants no space. Needs there to be no space.

She has her fingers on the zipper of his pants and his fingers speed up and her hand is trembling against his pants and the small room is filled with sounds of her gasping out for air.

His zipper sounds so loud but it makes him smile. Her hand slides into his pants and the second she comes into contact with him he freezes.

"Dick..." She whines out and it brings a smile to his face.

He restarts his ministrations and her chest is moving quickly against his, he can feel her body trembling in his embrace and there's a beautiful kind of power to it. Her fingers slid up the length of him and he grips her tighter and pumps harder.

She makes this broken noise, a moan broken in two and her body arches against him and her hand grabs onto him tightly and he moans into her hair.

She's coming, a rush of wet against his fingers. He pulls back away from her and finds himself trying to memorize that face, soft and happy and he did that.

She takes a moment to come down and he finds he doesn't even mind waiting for her. She smiles at him and its a real smile, nothing behind it just happy and he loves that.

"Thanks for that." Her beautiful smile twists into a smirk and he knows before she moves for the door that she's going to leave him aching for her.

He grabs her hand before it reaches the doorknob, "and where do you think your going?" He asks his voice dark and he wonders if he sounds threatening.

He must not because she doesn't look nervous or scared. Maybe she knows something about him that he doesn't.

She pulls him towards her and crashes her mouth against his and he has to use both hands on the door frame to keep upright.

She pulls back a little and she's smirking at him again, "good boy." She tells him and opens the door and closes it tightly behind her.

_Bitch._

But he kind of likes it and she knows that. He licks her off his fingers and tries to think about baseball and math to force himself comfortably back into his pants.


	11. Clueless

**Clueless**

* * *

She straightens her skirt and walks as casually as possible into the meeting. Sliding into one of the empty seats next to Veronica at the back of the room.

"Why do you smell like sex?" Veronica asks in a scandalized whisper.

She shrugs, "I don't know what you're talking about." She bites back a smile.

"You know everyone in the room could hear you right?" She adds and with wide eyes she looks at Veronica a flush settling into her skin at being caught.

"Oh my god really?" She had been trying to be quiet she swears its just Dick was better at that then she was prepared for. She hasn't planned on letting him passed second base but his mouth was amazing and well... he was very talented.

Veronica nods and she looks nervously across the room and Turner is shaking his head biting back a smile and a lot of the Thetas have a blush to their faces and won't make eye contact.

A moment later Dick walks into the room and notices the dead quiet.

She's amazed to see a blush flash across his face for a brief moment before he smiles lopsidedly at her and drops into the seat next to her.

His arm moves across the back of her seat and she can't believe him. He might as well just tell everyone in the room that they were _together_.

Hadn't he already done that to his brothers? According to Turners black-eye he had.

She shifts forward on her seat so she doesn't have to come in contact with his body. Her body still feels that wonderful heavy and she feels content and the frustration had just fell away but she's scared that if he touches her that need is going to ricochet across her body again, just his nearness is making her itch.

"So anyway. We have a tie for first place today..." Dana tells them trying her best not to sound unhappy about it. Chip at her side just beaming.

"Dick and Mac are tied for first place." She tells them and she just fucking_ burns_. She turns to him and he's smirking at her. Her hands ball into fists in her lap and Veronica's hand covers one of them.

"You'll blow him out of the water tomorrow." She tells him softly.

She had that right. He was a fucking dead man.

She doesn't listen to another word that's said she's too busy looking at her target. Roger. Roger has a thing for other guys girlfriends and blondes she can easily honey trap him.

She's already had Parker chat him up for her. Their meeting in a half hour.

Its Dick that's the problem.

She leans back into Dicks arm and rests a hand against his chest, leaning up to whisper to him, her mouth on his ear her breath against his skin.

"Leave your window open." She whispers darkly and she can't believe her voice can even do that, because she's sure that tone is seductive and it almost seems a waste to use it one Dick "you may have been a bad boy but..." She falters and bites her lip, "I want you to..." She tries again, god why is this so hard, "fuck me." She whispers in his ear.

He groans low and softly and she can see his grip on his pants white knuckle tight. She settles back into her seat and is surprised when he grabs hold of her hand.

"Let's go." He tells her quietly.

She looks at him for a long silent moment and shakes her head, "tonight." She tells him with a smile, sliding her hand from his.

She loves Veronica for pretending not to have heard anything.

* * *

She comes back from her rendezvous with Parker with Rogers target and a box of cupcakes. Parker leaves it with a phone number and a promise of a play by-play break down later.

"You do _it_?" Veronica asks as she sets the box of baked goods on the living rooms coffee table. She counted twice to make sure there were enough for all of the house.

"If by _it_ you mean get Rogers target then yes. If by _it_ you mean Dick then no."

"Are you gunna?" She asks and she can see the morbid curiosity all over Veronica as they claim the love-seat.

Dana has declared a night of movies a mandatory moral boast.

"I don't know maybe?" She shrugs. She kind of wants to, kind of wants to _a lot_, but she's not sure if she should, "I don't know if I should."

"Should what?" Kim asks entering the room and snagging a cupcake from the table.

"Have her wicked way with Dick." Veronica volunteers.

"Veronica!" Mac smacks her friend's arm, "that's personal."

"Not after your little soundshow in the front closet it's not." Kim laughs and she is mortified and Veronica is laughing too and she feels all at once so comfortable and so betrayed.

"What's so funny?" Dana asks and several other thetas filter in behind her snagging baked goods and seats for the movie.

"We were just talking about Mac and Dick."

"Oh my god they are like my new favorite show." Misty gushes from her position in Ashley's lap.

"What?" Mac asks wide-eyed with panic and she's sure her entire body is flushed. It's easy to be the bad girl for Dick, even for the rest of the sigmas but these girls seem to just strip that away.

She doesn't want to like them.

But she does.

"Oh ya! Totally! Tell them what Pete said." Ashley's voice fills the room with too much pep and it seems to infect the rest of the girls because the room seems to teem with excitement.

"Oh my god so Pete told us that last night Dick saw Mac and Turner go up to his room right, and like not even five minutes later Dick practically breaks the door down. Can you believe it?"

No. She can't.

"He's so _super_ in love with her."

He's not.

"And she's just playing him like a fiddle."

"He's not in _love_ with me." She yelps out but she can tell that no one believes her. Not even Veronica, "He's just so easy."

"Yeah for you." Mary-lou drawls out as she pops a dvd into the machine.

"It's not even like that." She wants someone to believe her, she grabs at Veronica's arm, "He doesn't like me Veronica he doesn't. He just wants in my pants."

"I don't know Mac, Dick doesn't really _work_ for that and you're making him work for it and he's still totally in to you."

The girls come to a unanimous decision that Dick actually cares about her, like probably as a person and everything.

But they don't get it.

They don't know about Cassidy and the strangest thing is she kind of _wants_ them to know.

This must be what it feels like to have sisters. The room just seems to dissolve into laughter and gossip and it's kind of nice to not be talking about a murderer or rapist and she just wants to know these girls, to have them _know_ her.

The opening of _Clueless_ starts and the girls seem to quiet as one.

Veronica wraps her arms around her and it feels better than she deserves.

"Do you ever wish you rushed for real?" she asks in a hushed whisper that grabs the blondes attention.

She looks at her with wide blue eyes and it feels like she's looking right in to her, "Sometimes...but I have you." there's an honesty in her voice she doesn't often hear and she know that what she's saying is truer than she wishes it was.

She breaks off a piece of her cupcake and hands it to Veronica.

_I love you too._


	12. Sleep deprivation

**Sleep deprivation**

* * *

He's slept maybe a whole half hour and god he's sure its worse than if he hadn't slept at all.

He'd fallen asleep on top of the covers waiting for her.

Window open door locked light on.

For nothing.

He's not even sure why he thought she was serious. She hasn't been serious about anything else...it was just her underwear on his bed had felt like a promise and he was sure he'd done a good job in the closet.

In fact he knew he'd done a good job, hell the entire frat knew he'd done a good job but he'd still spent the entire night alone.

There was a travel mug full of coffee outside his bedroom door when he opened the door.

It was 8:30 safe zone would be ending in a half an hour and the house wasn't nearly as empty as the day before.

Mac had been cutting her way through the competition and it showed in the activity of the house.

It wasn't nearly the ghost town it had been just yesterday.

He bent down and picked up the mug.

There was a message on it.

_I stopped by but you were asleep_._ Too bad._

Bull fucking shit he was.

Wait what?

He lifts the cup.

_Love Mac_

He's not sure he can breathe.

He grabs a hold of the door frame to make sure he keeps up right.

It really says that right?

_Love Mac_

"Pete!" He yells out stopping his brother at the other end of the hall, he stomps over and shoves the coffee in his face, "read this."

Pete is silent for a moment, "uh huh?"

"Out loud dipshit."

"I stopped by but you were asleep. Too bad. Love Mac?" Pete raises an eyebrow at him, "so what, you really want everyone to know that you didn't have sex with your girlfriend last night?"

Pete is obviously missing the point.

Dick shakes his head and goes back to his room to change. Maybe a shower will help keep him awake.

He took a swig of the coffee and stopped mid step to look at the mug.

God the coffee is amazing.

It was his perfect coffee it was exactly the way he liked it.

He has a problem.

He has a couple of problems.

None of which are the coffee, all of which are the coffee maker.

* * *

He's so out of it he actually goes to his morning class.

Sitting down heavily beside Logan he's staring at the mug. Blue marker against the stainless steel.

It's her writing right? This isn't some horrible prank by someone in the frat...Turner? It totally could be, he was obviously still sore at him for exercising his right to Mac. Well probably mostly because he punched him in the face. But still.

"I can't believe you remembered you had a test today." Logan sounds surprised.

"Test..." He looks around, "what the fuck class is this?"

Logan's face drops, the disappointment evident.

"Mac's your friend right..." He narrows his eyes at Logan.

Logan shrugs, "yeah I guess so."

He pushes the cup in front of his face, "is this her writing or is someone fucking with me?"

Logan's biting back laughter.

"Oh someone's fucking with you all right but its Mac's writing."

Dick takes it back and stares at it, "what does it mean?" He takes another sip of the coffee and a test drops onto his desk. Well if you can call it that, the thing is all one huge essay question and all Dick wanted to do is sleep.

Well and have sex with Mac.

Who he thinks might be his girlfriend...he'd know if she was thou right?

Logan drops a pencil down on his desk and taking a deep breath he starts his essay.

Think about economics Richard.

Economics...

He gets half way through his test before he falls asleep on it.

_Mac climbs through his bedroom window and crawls onto the bed. Her body above him, straddling him barely touching._

_"Have you been a good boy?"_

_Her whisper is dark and he shakes his head no._

_She leans back, sitting on his lap, the pressure unbearable and hot and god he wants inside her._

_She pulls her theta sweater over her head and tosses it to the floor. She unbuttons her skirt and tosses it to the floor as well._

_She's sitting on him in her underwear and he moves to touch her and her hand is heavy on his chest._

_"No." Her voice is that beautiful dark, she pulls a length of rope from behind her and ties his hands to the bed._

_Painfully tight._

_"Mac..."_

_She leans down careful not to touch him. He can feel the heat of her body fall off of her and he wants to touch her. Straining his hands against the rope._

_Too skilled with knots he decides._

_She pulls him a little roughly out of his pants. She doesn't bother removing his clothes, fuck she doesn't even bother with her own._

_She moved her underwear to the side and slides right down onto him._

_He's yanking on the ropes, bucking up against her. _

_God he wants to touch her._

_He's sure he'll just fucking die if he doesn't get to feel her skin under his fingers._

_"Mac...please..." He begs her and her attention is immediately on him, her smile dark._

_"Dick..."_

_"Please Cindy."_

_All movement stops, she's sitting on him and she feels amazing, wet and hot and tight and deep. The look on her face changes._

_It softens and lightens._

_"Richard..." his name is this beautiful breathy thing and he thinks he might actually like it when she says it._

_"Please untie me I need to touch you. I need to..."_

_"And why is that?"_

_"First times are supposed to be gentle and slow and loving and I just...I need to touch you."_

_She leans forward sliding up the length of him and he gasps out and her fingers are on the rope and his hands and she let's him free._

_He sits up and wraps his hands around her body, his hands touching as much of her skin as possible._

_"I love you too." She whispers into his skin and he falls off the bed._

He fell out of his desk.

"Mr. Casablancas I understand that the material can be a bit dry but normally they save falling asleep for my lectures rather than _during_ the tests."

"Shit." He hisses in pain pulling himself back up into his desk.

He bullshits as much as possible for the rest of his essay padding the thing and biting the inside of his mouth to keep himself awake.

Sex dreams he can handle hell he loved sex dreams and the ones of Mac had always been great but that..that was different.


	13. Clydes (M)

**Clyde's(M)**

* * *

She keeps looking at her phone.

She's going to get shot the amount of looking at her phone she's been doing but she really wants to know how her little message went over.

Because it could go either way.

The entire sorority including Veronica thought Dick was in love with her so she thought she'd show him a little love.

After all his bedroom window had been open all night.

Half the sorority had watched him pace across the room while waiting for popcorn.

Honestly she felt a little bad about the whole thing. There was being a tease and then there was being a bitch.

She was pretty sure she was standing pretty firmly in _bitch _territory.

She'd shoot a couple of people and then maybe deal with these weird guilty feelings.

She finds Jeremy in the physics departments parking lot. She sets up her shot between a couple of cars. He's talking to Weevil about something or other.

She waits it out until she has a clear shot of something that's going to be a fair shot.

She shoots and watches as Weevil instinctively hits the pavement while Jeremy looks around for the sound sending her pain filled bullet right into his chest.

He catches sight of her and smiles...

What?

That's a new reaction to being shot in the chest.

He pulls his envelope out of his back pocket and holds it out for her.

Trap?

Its a full on Admiral Akbar trap, just screams of it.

She walks quickly through the cars, weaving more than necessary and snatches his envelope out of his hand in a drive by, the smack and splatter of paintballs against cars follows her out of the parking lot.

It appears that the pi's have decided to play smart. Too bad there so out of their depth.

She doesn't stop until she gets to her car.

Sliding in and locking it she pulls the picture out of the envelope and swears.

She smashes her hands into her steering wheel for good measure. The blast of horn sends a group of seagulls up angrily into the air.

She pulls her phone out of her pocket and dials Veronica, looking at the back of her new target.

"Why Miss Oakley, what a lovely surprise." Veronica answers in a slow southern drawl.

"Rich guys and shit that's none of her business." She answers grumpily.

"What?"

"It's what it says on the back of your picture."

"Oh no."

"Yeah." She stuffs the picture back into the envelope and tosses it onto the dashboard.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm not going to shoot you Veronica."

"If you want to win Mac..."

"You'll live to at least see this afternoon. Promise. I'll talk to you later."

She needs to blow off steam and this game had been such a great outlet but it was gone now unless she wanted the full burden of saving Dana from the pi's.

* * *

Her phone goes off when she's parking at Clyde's gun range.

It's a message from Dick.

She wonders what today's brand of flirting will take the shape of.

_Where are you?_ _I need to talk to you._

Talk? Not he needs to feel her skin, or be inside her or hear the sounds of her moaning in his ear?

If he'd said anything else she's certain she would have yanked his chain for a while.

_Clyde's._

She gets out of the car and walks into the gun range. Clyde is sitting at the counter, the big nameless mangy brown and yellow cat laying in its usual spot right on top of the gun safety pamphlets.

"Hi Clyde." She smiles nervously as the large man looks up from a manual.

"Mac? Haven't seen you in ages."

She pulls her membership out of her wallet but Clyde doesn't even glance at it. Apparently Cassidy paid her club dues for a very long time. In fact the expire date on the card said _Life._

_"_How's you're dad?" He asks going back to the manual.

The summer after everything, her father had taken her to the range a few times, he'd done to high school with Clyde she couldn't pay for anything around here.

"He's good, Ryan keeps begging him to bring him, you'll probably see a lot of them in the fall after Ryan's birthday." Clyde nods but he's not really paying attention. She snatches the manual out of his hands.

He's trying to set up a computer.

She rolls her eyes and walks around the counter.

"You don't have to do that Mac..."

"Course I don't and you didn't have to find those vegan snacks to put in the vending machine. Just get me all the wires."

* * *

She's updating the software when Dick shows up.

"Dick? It's not thursday?" Clyde looks at the desk calendar to confirm his suspicions.

"Is a girl here?"

Dick sounds odd and Clyde looks directly at her, she's sitting just outside the office, just out of view. Dick goes on, the silence long enough to tell him he needs to elaborate. Like she isn't the only girl who shows up here.

"Bout this tall, super pretty..." he pauses, "got this really sarcastic mouth, crack shot..."She can hear him take this long breath, "used to come in with Cassidy..." his voice sounded weird.

She gets up and takes a few steps, lets Dick see her behind the counter.

"What are you doing behind the counter?" he asks putting his hand down on the counter for the nameless cat to sniff before he runs his hand along the cats dirty fur.

"Clyde was having computer trouble."

"I was doing perfectly fine."

He tells her firmly as she moves from behind the counter and starts down the hall to the range, dick following close behind.

"He was reading the manual in french, he had no idea what he was doing." She tells him.

"Mac."

"Uh huh." she doesn't stop until his hand grabs her arm and forces her to.

He pulls her to a stop, pressing her back against the wall forcing her to look up at him.

"Mac..."

"What is it?"

His mouth opens and he looks like he wants to tell her something, something big and important.

"The coffee was amazing." he finishes resting his head against the wall above her, trapping her against the wall, his body is everywhere and she wants to touch him and it makes her angry that she isn't going to have her way with him.

She looses.

She knows that she'll be holding onto Veronica's target until she comes for her.

"That's the thing you wanted to talk about? Coffee?"

His hand moves to her neck, he's going to kiss her.

She turns away from him and pushing him lightly continues her way to the range stopping to pull her gun from the lock up before she stands at the weird cubical putting her gun together.

"Cass used to hold it the same way..." Dick's voice is oddly thick behind her. She knows she holds her gun like Cassidy.

He showed her how, and no matter how much her father had moved her hands they always fell back into the same wrong position.

"I know." she puts her ear muffs on and hands a set to Dick and sets up her target.

She blows through two boxes of ammo before she sets the gun down and turns to find out if he's even still there.

Dick is leaning against the wall, he pulls the ear muffs down so they hang around his neck.

"God you're hot. Has anyone ever told you that before?"

Yes but she's not sure this is the right time to bring up his brother.

He had looked at her the same way when they were here last. She remembers the taste of his mouth and his skin and the feel of his hands on her but she also remembers all those things with Dick.

Dick moves to her and his mouth is on hers and she expects it to be rough and a little painful and full need, just like how the younger had kissed her, like she'd set him on fire.

He's not kissing her like that.

His mouth is soft and sweet and his hands are gentle.

Maybe the girls are right.

Maybe he does love her, the important question now is how the hell does she feel about him?

His mouth parts from hers barely, his breath coming in puffs against her and it's almost the same as the closet except there's no audience here and apparently no rush.

"It was _really_ good coffee."

"I'm sorry about not _visiting_ you last night."

"Really? Are you really sorry?"

She shrugs, "a little bit." he laughs a little and she notices now how tired he looks. He leans back away from her, resting against the wall watching her.

"So you going to make it up to me?" he asks and the darkness that she's used to is back in his voice. She puts her hands on his belt, dealing with this version of Dick is so much easier than the one that might actually care about her.

"I could think of a couple of ways to make it up to you..." she smirks taking a special kind of joy in the way Dick's breathing picks up. She pulls him by the belt to the far end of the range, into the booth that the security camera's don't quiet make it to before she drops to her knees.

"Thank you god." Dick whispers and she's fairly certain she wasn't supposed to hear that.

Smirking she slides him out of his pants, he's already hard. She looks up at him and is surprised to see him watching her. She runs her tongue up the length of him, expecting his eyes to close but they don't, there locked on, staring at her as his fingers grip the edge of the booth and the counter, his chest moving a little harder.

She's given all of three blow jobs in her entire sexual career and none of which had involved this level of eye contact.

It makes her nervous but he doesn't seem to be judging her.

His hands don't go to her head or tangle into her hair like she expects, his hands stay with their death grip on the booth, his hips bucking up into her.

When he comes he says her name and he finally breaks eye contact, pressing into her mouth as far as possible. When he's finally done she licks him clean before standing up.

Dick does his pants up and kisses her, there's an urgency in it this time and she wonders if he can taste himself.

He starts toward the door.

"Where are you going?" she asks confused.

"I have a game to win." he tells her, his tone breathless.

She doesn't want Dana to fall into the hands of Chip but she kind of really wants Dick to win.


	14. Weakness

**Weakness**

* * *

Dick is positive that's the hottest thing that's ever happened to him.

Mac kneeling in front of him still smelling of gun powder pulling him out of his pants. Looking at him like she wanted to fucking devour him.

He'd never really thought about eye contact before but she'd barely broken it as she slid her mouth down him.

He had wanted to take hold if her badly but he didn't want to ruin the view.

She swallowed.

She fucking swallowed. Maybe that's where she got her protein from? He hated the idea as soon as he'd had it because he didn't want anyone else to see that. Didn't want her mouth on anyone else.

_Mine_

If the blow job itself hadn't been amazing enough paired with her letting him finish in her mouth, she had licked him clean.

Her tongue soft and gentle against him like that was the natural progression of things.

_Fuck_

He had to win that game. He needed to win it right fucking now.

He waves goodbye to Clyde as he goes back to his car.

He needs to destroy his target. He hasn't shot anyone all day.

Picking up the coffee mug he looks at the blue writing again.

_Love Mac_

Okay.

If her loving him meant keeping that sarcasm and a little darkness to her. If her loving him meant bj's in public places with crazy hot eye contact and tender touches afterward he can totally get behind it.

He hopes the thetas have a good washing machine because Dana is about to get a little blue.

And afterward he's going to have a nap.

* * *

He has the nap first.

A really long nap.

He's missed all of his other classes. He looks at Dana's picture and flips it to look at the back. It says exactly what he thought it would, virgin double points.

He wonders what it says on the back of Macs picture.

He'll find out soon enough.

And the second she's got his paint across her chest he is picking her up and carrying her to the nearest bed.

The sex daydreams are getting a lot less rough. Getting slower and softer and with hand holding and shit.

He may actually like her as a person and not just as points.

He's not even sure how many points she'd be worth at this point. Her stock has been going up he knows that.

Bandit had already changed her points when he did the research for the target information.

She'd gained more points than he thought she would just for gaining the Greek letters.

He had to stop thinking about her and focus on his target. But not thinking about Mac was getting increasingly difficult.

He dodged across the quad, still tainted blue and found Dana, she darted across the hall to cover and he was impressed. She really didn't want to lose.

He wouldn't want to lose either if it meant giving up her double points to Chip. He was sure that's what the deal was.

He feels almost a little bad for it but it only takes two shots to take her target.

One to the wall beside her hiding place to smoke her out and one to her leg to claim her target.

"Sorry Dana but I..."

"Yeah yeah blah blah blah you love Mac blah blah here." She slaps the envelope into his hand and walks away towards the house no doubt to take the tally of who was still in the game.

He doesn't love her.

She loves him.

It was kind of a huge difference.

He hides in the bathroom to read his new target.

_Please be Mac. _

_Please please please let it be Mac._

He'd go right back to Clyde's smear her with paint and take her, right fucking there.

Against the booth at the back.

It's not her.

Gah!

All he wants is the big bedroom, his presidency bid, and Mac in his bed.

Seriously is it too much to ask for?

* * *

His target is Kelly.

A brother who apparently has a fondness for the girls soccer team.

He could enlist a girl in her uniform to have trouble with her car.

Or he could just do this, "Kelly! Have you seen Chip yet?"

Kelly turns to look at him confused, "I just saw Chip..."

"Oh really?"

He shoots him in the chest. One handed, while yawning. To be fair the yawn is mostly just because he's still tired.

"God damn it Dick I was doing really well. I just got this target."

"Yeah yeah." He snatches the envelope and they walk back to the frat together. The day is over enough and the meeting is in ten minutes or so, "so who'd you have anyway?"

Kelly smirks at him...

No...

No way...

"You didn't." He rips the envelope a little bit opening it and bam.

There she is.

Staring back at him in her Theta picture, a bright blue ribbon in her damn hair. She looks kind of pissed and she's looking straight at him and he is all kinds of keeping this picture.

**Cindy 'Mac' Mackenzie**

**Beaver**

**Computer Science**

**California**

**Ringer**

He wonders how many guys saw that and thought that Mac had a fondness for girls.

He stops in the middle of the road staring at the words in Bandit's messy writing and feels dirty.

That's his brothers girlfriend.

He flips to look at her picture again and can remember the feel of her mouth and the taste of her and the taste of himself in her mouth. He's the worst brother ever.

"Dick are you coming?" He looks up and Mac is standing on the porch of the Theta house looking out at him with what is probably concern.

Was she just weak to his genes?

He doubted it he had very little in common with his too smart too dead brother.

If she liked him it was in spite of his genetics.

He closed the distance between them and leans down to speak into her ear, his hand goes to her back holding her close to him, "If you want me to come you'll have to do a little more than just stand there looking hot." he whispers roughly, pressing her harder into him.

"Would it help if I told you I've been thinking about you all afternoon?" She asks her voice a dark whisper.

"Oh really? And what kind of thoughts were those?"

"If I wear a skirt next time we go to the range together will you fuck me against the booth? I promise not to wear any panties."

"I..." He falters and with a smirk she slips from him and disappears into the house.

How does she do that? Just completely throw him like that. Did she used to do that to Beaver?

No... This wasn't blushing virgin Mac, not _his_ Cindy, his Cindy knew what she wanted and fuck he was going to do everything in his power to give it to her. Her hair still smelled of the gun range so she'd been there pretty much all day, she couldn't have gone through that many targets today.

He sat down next to her in the back of the room and wondered how she could look like nothing had happened between them at all. That nothing was really that different when as far as he could tell everything was.

He put his arm across the back of her chair again and she settles back against him like it's the most normal thing in the world, he kind of wishes it was normal. Maybe it would be normal.

He wouldn't expect this to last if he was sure she was playing him.

Is she still playing him?

"There's a new first place." Dana tells the room and it pulls his attention away from Mac, is she in the lead now? Is that what this strange confidence is all about? She's winning and soon he'll be tied to his bed begging to touch her?

"Congratulations Veronica."

"Veronica?" Dick looks at Mac and she doesn't seem all that surprised at all.

He leans down to her, his mouth on her ear he watches her legs press together slightly and is pleased with himself, "Why aren't you surprised?"

Mac pulls Veronica's photo out of her pocket just enough for him to see before she slides it back in.

"Well that will make things interesting." He pulls her photo from his pocket and tosses it onto her lap.

"You have my...how long?"

She wants to know if he had her target at the gun range. She can't honestly think that he wouldn't have taken her out on sight and fucked her against that booth like she wants?

He pulls back and looks at her, she does think that. She thinks he's had her target for long enough to have killed her now. How cute is that? Where did all that bravado go?

"Pack a bag Mackenzie." he tells her softly pulling her attention back to him. She's looking at him with wide confused nervous eyes, "You won't be leaving my room for a week...at least." he promises and it seems to pump her up a little.

"You have to catch me first Casablancas." she teases him and god help him he loves it.


	15. Informal Bid

**Informal Bid**

* * *

There are only a handful of girls left, Veronica, herself and three other girls, pretty and bright-eyed and fuelling up on caffeine like its their third day of residency.

"All right who has Dick?" She asks them pouring some soy milk into her own travel mug lifeline.

She didn't get much sleep last night. Sex dreams of Dick and gun ranges and Cassidy and paint had left her in a haze.

_Today is the day this ends._

The girls all look at each other waiting for someone else to speak.

_Great no one has him._

"That means some pi sigma has him..."

"It's no problem Mac-attack." One of the girls smiles brightly at her and it seems like way too much happy for before nine in the morning, but there's something strange about it.

She doesn't really find it irritating like she should.

"Yeah we've got some pi sigs, we'll get his target before lunch."

"Okay so Dick has me-"

"Yeah the entire Greek system knows."

"Ugh that's not what I meant Sarah." She looks at the brunette who'd spoken and is surprised with herself.

_She knew her name?_

She looks at the other two girls, Emily and Karri._ God she knew all their names?_

Christ she liked these girls. She looks over at Veronica who is smirking down into her cereal. She wonders if she knows that Mac doesn't exactly hate her for dragging her into this anymore.

"Okay so I have Veronica but I'll be spending the day having Dick chase me around so as soon as someone gets him call me." She pulls her phone out of her pocket and puts it on the country for them.

They happily put their numbers in and send themselves a message to have her number. She would normally _never_ let anyone have her phone number but she's already given it to half the house already and_ Dick._ Now that was something she never thought she'd do...it was right up there with having Dick get her off in a hall closet or giving a blow job at the gun range.

This game did weird things to her. She looks down at the Theta sweater wrapped around her, white with blank letters and wonders if it's really just that she has a plastic gun in her waist band or if it has more to do with the Greek letters on her back.

Sarah, Emily and Karri head out leaving her alone with Veronica.

"Its okay I like them too, for the most part." She tells Mac and she wonders if it's just written all over her or if maybe Veronica just knows her.

"Is this why you hate Nish?"

"Partly."

Veronica lifts her bowl to her mouth and drains it of all that cereal flavored milk before she puts it in the sink.

_"Y'all ready for this?"_ She asks putting her hands up in the air and proceeding to lay down some terrible beats.

She laughs all the way to the porch, "you should never do that again."

"Wha! Are you denying my mad skills?"

It's so easy to forget that before everything that happened junior year Veronica had been on her way to this exact kind of life. A sweet happy girl in a sorority at Stanford.

Mac had been different too but the change she'd undergone doesn't feel so obvious but then again no one really knew her before Veronica needed computer help anyway.

"I like it here." She whispers to Veronica whose face softens.

"You can stay." She whips her head around and Dana is leaning against the house eyes narrowed across the lawn to Chip and Dick.

"What?"

Dana pulls her attention away from trying to burn a hole through Chips head.

"We like you too Mac. I've talked with the other girls on the council and we've come to the decision that if we win this game we will be giving you an informal out of season bid." She smirks a little, "after all, all the necessary forms are all ready filled out."

"If I win..."

"If _we_ win."

She feels all at once heavy and light.

"You don't have to decide now..." Dana looks down at the worn wooden planks of the porch.

"I don't have to learn some secret hand shake do I?"

"You sure do." Dana smiles and its infectious.

"You're sure you even want me? I'm a weird vegan that likes foreign films and computers and I'm kind of mean...and I'm not very popular..."

Veronica snorts at this, "Mac you do know that there was a fist fight at the pi house over you right?"

"Dick doesn't count. We have history..." She looks at Dana, "You're sure."

"We like you Mac and we don't care what happened to you before you got here. We like _you._ Voyeurism and all."

"I swear that's a new development." She chooses not to focus too much on the fact that Dana and possibly everyone know _exactly_ what history she and Dick share.

"It's almost nine you guys had better book it I really don't want to have sex with Chip tonight."

All girls grimace at that, no one should have to deal with that.

She and Veronica make their way out of Greek row.

"You call me if he gets you. You know sometime between the arguing and the hot sex?"

"I'll call you." She rolls her eyes, she turns back to look at Dick still on the porch. He's talking to Chip but his eyes are following her.

She stops, stares at him and waits just outside of the safe zone.

She sends him a message.

_I'm not wearing any underwear_

She watches him pull his eyes away from her to check his phone.

She makes sure by the time he looks up she's no longer in view.

* * *

She is out of breath and out of coffee.

Leaning against the rough brick of the Administration building she tries desperately to pull some oxygen back into her lungs.

Dick means business.

He's been on her heels for hours.

Her phone vibrates against her hip and taking a quick look around she pulls it out of her pocket.

Dick.

_Fuck_

She had been hoping for one of the girls to let her know that they had gotten his target but it was just yet another text message from him.

_You look tired. This can be over if you just let me take you out._

He must be in range, he keeps sending her messages when he can see her, its such an obvious tell but it's like he can't stop himself.

She pushes down the burning feeling in her lungs and legs and pushes away from the wall, running towards the next bit of cover.

Once there she replies to his message.

_Are you asking me out on a date Casablancas?_

"Maybe."

She looks up at the sound, Dick is standing with his gun aimed at her chest.

"Hands up Mackenzie." The smirk that pulls across his face is far more appealing than it has any right to be.

She follows his orders, twisting her arm to see the face of her watch.

Too early.

Her eyes dart around the area. She could definitely make it into the Library building. She knows what kind of shot he is. It was totally doable.

She needs to keep him going after her as long as possible because she had this feeling if he got his paint on her he'd carry her to his bed, tie her there and go after Veronica rather than immediately claiming his prize.

She smirks at him and watches with a certain amount of joy as he falters, the gun dropping ever so slightly.

"What?"

"I was just thinking..."

"About what?"

"How good you taste." the gun drops a little more and his eyes darken and it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what he's thinking about.

She darts towards the relative safety of the building laughter bubbling up out of her, she can hear him swearing as he takes chase.

She barrels through the library going for the second floor emergency exit she and Veronica found by 'accident', let him search the library for a little while, she had a bid to win and a young women's virtue to protect.

Plus she was far more interested in seeing Dick strain against that rope than testing her own skills.


	16. Safe word

**Safe word**

* * *

Okay so Mac being good at this game was hot...occasionally really ridiculously crazy hot.

But he was all kinds of really for the game to be over.

She's just not being fair. Standing there her hands up her chest heaving for breath her skirt too low to figure out if she was telling the truth about her underwear, having that lusty look in her eyes talking about how good he tasted!?

_Come on!_

He just wanted her in his bed already. Kinda forever. Well he also wanted her against that booth at Clyde's and that dark corner of the library over there looked good, bent over that table.

Just soaked and whimpering and needing him to fill her...

_No! Focus!_

You can negotiate places to fuck her after you win. After that blue paint smashes across her. That blast of pain flashing across her pretty little features...

Maybe that was the problem...well part of the problem. He didn't want to hurt her. It's not like he thought she was a fragile breakable little doll or anything. He just didn't want to be the root of any more pain for her.

Not to mention he wanted her to want him, not feel obligated or trapped or anything.

He wanted her above him with that dark smile on her face and that weird joy in her eyes.

He wanted her under him looking up at him like this was _right._

He wanted to lose.

That had to be why he kept sending her those naughty little messages whenever he could see her instead of just taking the damn shot.

He wanted her to win, to win and want him and fuck him until he couldn't remember which state they were in.

She's not in the library.

He knows for certain when he gets a message from her.

A picture.

Of her casually eating a salad in the cafeteria.

_Saucy over-confident little..._

He runs off towards the cafeteria.

* * *

She left a note on the table.

_Not yet_

He knows she's buying Veronica time. He knows it but it stings just the same. He's pretty weak to her, doesn't she know that she could lock him in his room and they could spend the time doing far more fun things than this game of cat and mouse.

Maybe she doesn't know that.

He pulls his phone out and sends her a message.

_If you're wasting time I can think of much better ways_

He wonders if she knows that he's not being hunted. That chasing her down is all he has to do. Chip pulled him aside last night and showed him his picture.

**Dick Casablancas**  
**Out of town girls**  
**Business**  
**California**

He hadn't realized he had a thing for out of towners until he'd seen that picture. Everyone in the frat knew why. Out of town girls liked him, even if it was just temporarily, for the way he looked and the easy charm he had. It had nothing to do with money and they didn't have that look in their eyes that _oh you poor thing_ look or that dark morbid curiosity about if he was anything like his brother.

Mac didn't look at him like that. Had never looked at him like that. She didn't give a shit about his trust fund or where that money had come from, she didn't look at him like he needed her sympathy, like he needed her pity.

There had been a dark kind of rage there for a while but it had subsided.

Something else was in her eyes when she looked at him now, a dark power, she enjoyed him and god he wanted her too.

His phone went off.

_Promise you won't go after Veronica right away? You won't just shoot me and tie me to the bed for later._

Like he could wait for later. Like he'd be able to do anything with the knowledge that she was waiting for him.

_Promise_

That was a promise he would keep. Probably the first in a long time but if she would let him be with her now it would be worth it. The sounds she had made in that closet, the feel of her around his fingers, the feel of her mouth...yeah he promised.

_Meet me at the frat house_

He's sure no one has ever left the cafeteria in that much of a hurry without eating anything.

* * *

He see's her the moment he turns the corner onto Greek row.

She's standing looking around nervously, looking down at her phone.

Fucking gorgeous.

He checked that his gun was loaded and looked back up at her.

He'd been thinking and dreaming about her pale skin smeared with his blue paint, blue paint and white...other stuff. Soft and beautiful and a sight just for him, his fingerprints painted across her body, staining her his forever.

He'd take her now, and throw her over his shoulder and take her to bed and not come out until he was sure she was ruined for anyone but him.

_His_

_Mine_

"Are you going to shoot me sometime today or are you just going to stare at me?"

The images of her underneath him all blue paint and flushed skin and wanton clears and she's standing with her hand on her hip looking at him with those dark hot eyes, a deep ocean of blue, too deep and dark filled with god he hoped dirty thoughts about him.

"Where do you want it? he asks coming closer.

She smirks at him and he finds it hard to breath.

Does that smirk mean what he thinks it does? God he hopes so, he wonders if he can get Logan to take notes for him because they are not leaving that room for month, she isn't going to see a scrap of clothing in at least a fortnight...whatever that was.

He's a of couple feet from her, he doesn't want to point-blank her, to bruise her skin.

He's rather invested in her body at this point.

The all of her really.

Because she _loves_ him and fuck he might feel the same way.

"Dick what the fuck are you doing here?" Chips voice rings out from the porch and his eyes go wide.

_Fuck_

He looks back at Mac, her smile is bright and he raises his gun.

"You tricked me." he hisses looking around for Veronica because this is no doubt an ambush. She hadn't been nervously checking her phone for a message from him, she was arranging an execution.

She doesn't dodge of raise her own gun, in fact she drops her gun to the sidewalk and runs at him.

"Shoot her!" Chip yells and he means too he does but he's startled and she jumps into his arms and his gun clatters to the ground. Her mouth is on his and fuck he loves it. His arms holding her close to him, his mouth answering hers.

"Dick!" Chip yells again but he positively doesn't care, he has his prize. He'll probably win the presidency anyway, and he definitely didn't want to be responsibly for another girls v-card.

Mac pulls back from him and his body follows her, "Bed." She tells him her voice this breathy thing and like hell he's going to do anything but exactly what she asks.

The sound of a paint ball speeding past them makes him look up, Chip has taken a pink bullet right to the chest, almost immediately after he can feel the tell-tale sting of a paintball to the back.

He turns out of instinct to protect Mac from the hail of paint filled bullets.

A soft little laugh falls from her mouth, her hand on the side of her face.

"It's okay, I'm ready for the game to be over. It won't hurt."

"You could just shoot her instead."

"With what?" she points at her gun, discarded on the sidewalk several feet away, "Besides I don't have to be the winner to get my prize."

He turns to allow Veronica access to Mac's back, which is quickly covered in pink paint.

"Is your prize in my pants?"

Her smile is large and bright and he takes her up the stairs and into the frat house, dropping her onto his bed.

"No, that's not my prize."

"It's not?" He tries not to sound hurt as he closes his bedroom door, locking it and dragging his dresser in front of it. He's sure he doesn't manage it because her look turns soft as she drops her sweater to the floor.

"No."

"Well what is your prize then if it isn't me?"

He watches as she wiggles out of her skirt and fuck she wasn't lying. She had spent the whole day running around without any underwear.

_God she is the best._

She looks up at him and she's smiling softly and her eyes are soft and kind, "I'm a Theta."

"On purpose?"

"Yes."

"Oh I am going to lavaliere the shit out of you." he tells her moving to the bed and pushing her lightly into the bed discarding his clothes on the way.

"I don't know what that means...is it something dirty because I feel like you should tell me first if we're doing anything weird."

He laughs softly his hand's hot against her skin, feeling her out, "Ask Dana later."

"Umm okay...did you really get rope?" She asks squirming beneath him.

"Yeah..." he opens his mouth to tell her he wants to just feel her, that he wants it slow and gentle and normal the first time, wants to keep it loving.

"Can we wait on that... I want to feel you're hands on me."

"Yeah I think I can deal with that."

"Good. Next time thou..." Her eyes get dark and her voice lowers and he can feel the sound vibrate through his body, "Think of a safe word."

His eyes widen taking her in, she's fucking serious, "Am I going to need one?"

The smile that pulls across her face is dark and powerful and amazing, "Oh yeah."

* * *

end


End file.
